1. Technical Field
Method and system for initiating starting of an engine in an automotive vehicle.
2. Background Art
Various energy management systems have been developed for automotive vehicles to achieve the best possible fuel economy as well as to reduce undesirable tailpipe emissions. During a given driving cycle, a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV) with an internal combustion engine typically consumes petroleum-based fuel most efficiently and achieves the best petroleum-based fuel economy and the lowest tailpipe emissions when the combustion engine is shut off during a part of the driving cycle as an electric motor in the HEV uses power from an electric battery to propel the HEV. However, it may be desirable or necessary to start the engine in the HEV to provide energy for transmission lubrication and/or for heating in the HEV.